Atramentum
The great escape During the earth invasion, a group of scientists, coming from different disciplines, joined and escaped from the threatened planet. Passion for art, science and knowledge, in general, made them starting to write a book of all the knowledge known on the earth. There were a lot of people in the spaceships and there was no terror or such emotions in the air. It is because all of this people dedicated their lives to studies and this can be seen on their rigid and emotionless face. Maybe they expected the invasion of the mech dragons to happen. Maybe not. The only focus for them was to write, study and expand the personal skills as well as the humanity, as much as possible. As the attack on the earth begun, these people quickly decided to ship the brightest humans outside the planet, trying to conquer and found a new civilization on another planet. From their studies it was not hard to choose the most quiet and fertile world, where they could just continue their common tasks. However, they did their math wrong: the chosen planet was completely desert. The trip was planned in the most efficient way: this means that the fuel was the strictly necessary to reach the planet, in order to optimize the weight of the craft and carry more people. Their precision and their studies was their death. People remained stuck in a desert planet, with no energy for continuing their studies. People begun to change: they were not used to just live life, a life without improvement and researches. Moreover, a lot of humans began to die, as the days went by and the food became less and less. First emotions began to come out. The start of a new era The planet was full of terror, people screaming, like they suddenly lost their mind, the mind that was the center of their lives on the earth. The food was almost over, and the people were split in half, dying faster every day. The importance of the knowledge was so high that the only things they had at that moment were books, paper and ink, alongside technological device that were basically useless without any form of energy. This situation opened their mind and their emotions and behavior changed. Their new mental state, made them react to the situation: a small group of scouts was set up, to search for any kind of food or form of energy. They went from a paralyzed status to a proactive one. Books were not the only thing now. After a while, when all seemed to be lost, a special kind of material was found. It was a glowing, deep black rock, from which a sort of transparent black fluid substance flowed. The curios thing is that it looked like the fluid was able to self-organize into shapes. Rivna, one of the brightest students among the remaining people, remembered that substance was described in history books. She recalled that there was an occult science that was called Gestalt, with the so called Gestalt effect: the capability of the brain to generate whole forms, instead of just collections of simpler and unrelated elements. There were no more information on that topic, because it was often considered as evil and harmful. According to Rivna, the substance was one of the final experiment of the Gestalt art, which was supposed to be controlled by human brain, in order to visualize the forms and concepts contained in it. The first decision was to study the material, but there were some people against it, dominated by fear. The process of thinking about this substance took too much, so that another student, Lumes, decided for everybody: he started to touch and spread ink among the planet and among people. Lumes has always had a bad reputation: he was one of the rare person in the community to refuse study, dominated by his emotions. This is why he was so fast with his decision, increasing his bad reputation. A part from his attitude, he was considered to be the most open-minded between the students. This characteristic gave him the ability to experiment with things, especially something that is unknown. In this case he was so tired of seeing his people dying that he decided to test the fluid material regardless of the consequences. However, nothing happened and he could not discover what the secret of the fluid was, if any. As a result, people isolated him in a spaceship, because they where convinced he wasted their time and, most important, he did not use any kind of formal study before spreading the fluid material. Only Rivna was convinced that he could be right. In secret, she went visiting him once per day, trying to merge her ability to think and analyze things with Lumes' improvisation and experimentation. There was one day that was always remembered as to be the turning day: Rivna was writing her studies and experiments, while Lumes was thinking to the Gestalt story told by Rivna. Lumes concentrated his mind thinking on a chicken, because he was starving, he was so hungry that he kept drawing chickens on paper. Suddenly, the ink on Lumes' pen was finished, so he put the pen into the pot containing the unknown fluid material they were analyzing, and began to draw another chicken: this time something really weird happened. The ink started to pulse regularly and after a while a real chicken appeared. Both Lumes and Rivna remained without words. While Lumes was busy eating the poor animal, Rivna tried to replicate what Lumes did, but nothing happened. After many days of study, Rivna came up with the secret: if a human strongly imagine something and draw it with the special fluid material, that thing comes to life. Rivna did some tests and it worked with animals, shapes, weapons and also events: things can change according to the test written, only if the person imagine the new flow of the events at the same time. A new era just started. Gestalt After a couple of days, Rivna discovered that Gestalt improves the control over the fluid matter generated by the planet rocks. Everything was clear: the planet had a special kind of ink, that can be controlled with mind, using it in many different ways. The people listened to the story and began practice with the Gestalt, becoming more and more specialized in one art: drawing weapon, summoning and event generators. Even though their age, Rivna and Lumes soon became the best Gestalt warriors. This was one of the first time for the people to discover something without just referring to the books. In fact, all that they knew about Gestalt was discovered by practice, because there were no information on the history, just the common idea Rivna told time ago.Category:Atramentum